The present invention is related to electrical connectors and more particularly to a bus-bar type electrical connector which is comprised of a base, an electrical contact assembly, a ribbon cable fastener and a stress eliminator, and which can be conveniently installed to electrically connect a ribbon cable to a bus-bar without the use of any additional fastening means.
A bus-bar system is a device used to gather the electric circuits of various operational units into a signal transmission main track (bus-bar). The control unit which controls the various operational units is generally connected to a signal transmission main track by an auxiliary transmission track, i.e. ribbon cable, via a bus-bar type electrical connector. According to conventional structures, the bus-bar type electrical connector is very complicated and a ribbon cable is very inconvenient to fasten in a bus-bar type electrical connector. Further, it is also very inconvenient to connect a bus-bar type electrical connector to a bus-bar or disconnect therefrom.